


Wants Doesn't Get

by TheBigBadWolfe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Mistress, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9943901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigBadWolfe/pseuds/TheBigBadWolfe
Summary: Following a vicious attempt on Lena Luthor's life by an amorphous alien fiend, Kara returns to Lena's office to comfort her, all the while recounting the events of the last three days.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at some smutty fic because I lost a bet on twitter and had to write it.
> 
> I'm reasonably pleased. Would love to hear your thoughts in the comments!

'I just don't understand where she's gone.' Lena said.

'Who?'

She sighed. 'Kara, are you paying attention?'

Kara smiled despite herself and shifted on the couch in Lena's office. 'Sorry. It's been a bit of a long day.'

Lena rubbed her eyes. 'I appreciate you coming in. I... I'm not even sure why I called you.' She stood up, walked past the coffee table and leant on her desk.

Kara frowned, followed her. 'You called me because I'm your friend. I wanna help you. Just like any of your friends would.'

Lena forced a smile and shifted her bangs behind her ears. 'But where did she go? Nobody has seen her since it all happened.'

Kara held her notebooks to her chest and looked down. 'I'm sure she's fine.'

'How can you know that?' Lena spat, eyes welling. 'If she's gone and she's gone for good, then... It's all my fault. Anyone in National City who gets hurt because she's not around to save them- That's all on me.'

'It's not your fault, Miss Luthor. Supergirl would... She wouldn't blame you.' Kara frowned, hands tensing.

Lena wiped her eyes with the tip of her ring finger and sniffed. 'It sounds like we're both having a hard time, Kara. Perhaps you should go.'

Kara felt a sting in her chest, and bit her lip.

*

Three days earlier, Supergirl had flown through Lena Luthor's office window and directly into the green, long-fanged creature that had toppled the desk and smashed the wall-mounted television.

Lena was calling for help and was backing into the corner as Supergirl slammed the beast into the wall, the room shuddering.

'You picked the wrong building, buddy.' Supergirl said through grit teeth, seizing one of the creature's barbed tentacles.

The beast howled, its long maw lined with jagged fangs, heaving rancid breath into Supergirl's face.

She winced, her fingers biting into the tentacle, the barbs barely scratching her Kryptonian skin.

Lena fell backwards with a yelp as the room shook under the weight of the thrashing beast, it's countless limbs beating at the walls and floor. She gasped and crawled into the corner, six black eyes watching her intently from within the green mass of flesh.

'I thought we told you to go home, Ro-Len!' Supergirl grunted, kicking it in the face. 'You shoulda listened!'

The beast howled again, it's barbed limbs wrapping around her torso and legs.

Kara heard the twisted voice of the beast in her head; _Ro-Len takes no orders from Kryptonians or their human slaves!_

She blinked away the psychic intrusion and lifted off the ground, dragging Ro-Len with her toward the window.

The creature howled, fresh limbs sprouting from it's spongy torso and burrowing into the floor, locking itself in place. Supergirl tried to pull it outside, writhing hard against the barbs biting into her skin.

She grit her teeth. 'On your home world you were good! Your family didn't die for you to kill and hurt others like this!'

_Don't speak of them!_ It hissed in her head.  _Kryptonians killed my loved ones. Now I'm going to kill yours. I can see in your head, Kara Zor-El_ !  _I'll murder your family!_

'My family  _is_ dead!' Supergirl screamed, her eyes glowing as she blasted heat vision, cutting into Ro-Len's supple flesh.

She dragged her burning vision across it's chest, severing the freshly summoned limbs that were locking Ro-Len in place.

The beast thrashed, retracting the barbed tentacles wrapped around Supergirl, tattering the costume about her belly, blood weeping from the tiny puncture wounds.

_Fool girl!_ It hissed, Ro-Len's body twisting and heaving, flesh restitching itself across the cauterised wounds she had left in it's body.  _You will suffer as I have!_

'Supergirl!' Lena cried.

The warning came too late, as three of Ro-Len's tentacles contorted into one monstrous appendage, smacked Supergirl hard in the chest, sending her flying back through the window.

Ro-Len rose to it's full height, green lips peeling over salivating jowls. It turned on Lena, her hateful gaze set upon the beast.

Ro-Len sprouted an abundance of barbed limbs from it's chest as it slowly crawled toward her.  _Your pain will be my vengeance!_

*

'I don't want to leave you.' Kara said, stiff.

'Right there.' Lena sniffed, pointing to the corner of her office where she'd laid before the creature. 'It happened right there. And all I can think is; what if I'd just let it get me? What if I hadn't called for her? What if-'

'Then you'd be dead.' Kara said. 'Would you prefer that?'

Lena shrugged, looked at her. 'Better a dead Luthor than a missing Supergirl, right?'

Kara's face softened, she stepped closer, setting her notebook on the desk. 'Miss Luthor, you can't talk like that.'

'Why not?'

'It's not good. It's not good for you, or anybody.'

'Kara, how could you possibly understand what's good for me?'

'It's not your fault, Miss Luthor.' Kara put a hand on her shoulder. 'I know how it is to feel responsible for something awful. Trust me, I do. But you're not to blame for this. That alien could have just as easily gone after anyone in National City, and Supergirl would be in the same situation she is now.'

Lena shook her head, laced her hands together. 'No. She wouldn't. This is different.'

'How?'

Lena looked at Kara, a soft smile. 'It came after me. Specifically me.'

Kara furrowed her brow. 'Why?'

*

Panicked, Lena pressed back against the wall as the monstrous creature loomed over her.

 _Losing you will bring grief that Kryptonian cannot bare!_ Its tongue was long and thick, sliding between razor-fangs, hands growing larger by the moment, reaching down toward Lena's face.

She closed her eyes, face set. She was a Luthor and she'd be damned if she was going to die kicking and screaming.

Suddenly, the creature shrieked in pain.

Lena opened her eyes.

A bloody Supergirl had Ro-Len from behind, hands wrapped around the creature's wrists, her feet pressing into its back and and pushing hard.

Ro-Len wailed, its limbs flailing aimlessly. Supergirl was deep in its blind spot.

'I didn't wanna hurt you, Ro-Len!' Supergirl said, teeth grit as she pushed harder still, increasing the pressure on the beasts' joints. 'Lena! Run!'

Lena blinked. She'd been ready to die.

She stood quickly, kicking off her heels and running, hugging the wall and keeping as much distance between her and the clashing aliens as possible.

_Run! Run and I'll catch you!_

'Shuttup!' Supergirl heaved and with two satisfying pops, Ro-Len's arms dislocated from their joints to the chorus of a wicked howl.

As the resistance gave in, Supergirl fell back, hovering just above the floor, rushing to Lena and lifting her up, gliding toward the door where she set the other woman down. 'Run!'

Lena looked at the Kryptonian, that familiar wonderment in her eyes. 'Thank-'

'Miss Luthor, go!' Supergirl said, her eyes already firmly on Ro-Len as it busied itself pulling it's dislocated arms back into place.

This time, Supergirl was ready. The green beast turned, charging her with its wicked battle cry, barbed limbs flailing out.

She caught two of its tentacles and spun, reversing the creature's own momentum and building on it with her Kryptonian strength, hurling the beast through Lena's office window.

Not missing a moment, Supergirl flew after it, glass shattering on her face as the winds in the high city caught her hair. She flew out above the buildings, chasing the falling mass of Ro-Len's twisting flesh.

She flew under it, dodging it's swiping limbs, and kicked it hard, sending it flying back the way it came, up and up and up.

_She'll die! She'll die die die!_

Supergirl grit her teeth and gave chase, driving her fist deep into the mass and sending the beast higher yet.

_You can't stop me! I'll rip her in half, just as your ancestors did my children!_

Supergirl screamed, flying faster still, driving Ro-Len higher and higher. The horizon shifted, giving way to the curvature of the earth as she forced it up into the stratosphere.

She continued to gain speed, Ro-Len's green flesh ripping and blistering as they tore through the atmosphere.

 _You're pathetic, girl! I'll grow and regrow for eternity._ It cackled in her mind. _She will not. She will die painful and bloody._

Supergirl spun and kicked the beast hard, sending it far ahead before flying after it, catching it in a bare second as the her breath caught in her throat and the sounds of all the world were swallowed by the silence of the void.

Floating, Ro-Len twisted and retracted it's barbed limbs, filling and re-knitting its burnt flesh as Supergirl's fingers sunk deep into it.

Ro-Len's face pressed close to hers, its eerily human eyes peering at her.

_You're but a roadblock, Kara Zor-El. You can't hide your love for her. Not from me. And not from yourself. I'll return. I'll return and finish my work._

Her eyes flashed, her scream was eaten by the blackness of space as her heat vision blasted, tearing through Ro-Len's already tattered flesh.

The beams kept firing, pushing the beast even further from the planet.

Her cheeks warmed, veins in her face becoming prominent, blazing red.

She was supernova, Ro-Len's form shot from existence, but her anger fuelled her onslaught, the sound of it's chiding laughter still ringing in her mind.

Then, at once. It stopped.

Supergirl coughed, choked. Her eyes rolled back and she began to fall.

Falling, falling...

*

'Miss Luthor?' Kara said, 'what do you mean it came after you, specifically?'

Lena took a slow breath. 'I could hear its voice in my head.'

Kara swallowed, a sinking feeling inside her. 'What... What do you mean?'

'I mean that it spoke to me, in my head. Telepathically. Everything it was saying to Supergirl, I heard it too.'

Kara stammered, second-guessing herself. 'I-' She bit her lip, looked to the side.

'I need a drink.' Lena moved from her desk to the bureau in the corner, opened it and removed her crystalline decanter. 'You're having one too.'

'I-'

'Don't make me drink alone on a Monday night, Kara.'

Kara smiled, hesitant. She folded her arms and leant back on the desk.

Lena poured the drinks. 'The alien wanted revenge.'

'It was mad because Kyptonian's tried to eradicate it's species thousands of years ago.' Kara said.

Lena eyed her. 'How'd you know that?'

She smirked. Stupid. 'Perks of having a sister on the inside.'

'At least it's not sensitive information,' Lena teased. 'But that's right. It wanted to get back at Supergirl for what her ancestors did.'

'That's what... You heard it say?' Kara said.

Lena nodded, walked back to the desk and handed Kara a glass. 'It said that killing me would... Really hurt Supergirl. It would be vengeance for the creature's dead family.'

'Well that doesn’t make sense right? I mean, why would Supergirl care if... I mean.' Kara shook her head, looking down at her drink. 'I mean like... Supergirl doesn’t-'

'Doesn't what?' Lena asked, perching on the desk next to Kara.

'I mean... You don't think that Supergirl like... _loves_ you or anything.' She looked up. 'Right?'

Lena furrowed her brows. 'I wouldn't know.'

Kara took a slow breath, nodding. 'Right.'

'What's wrong?'

Her eyes widened. 'Wrong? What? Nothing! I'm mean, nothing's- why?' She laughed, adjusting her glasses.

'You're blushing.'

'What? I'm not.' She pressed her hands to her reddening cheeks.

'You are.' Lena grinned.

'Well even if I am, I mean, it doesn’t- nothing to do with _this_ conversation.' Kara huffed, stood up. 'Maybe you were right.'

'About what?' Lena sipped her drink, watched her.

Kara composed herself. 'Maybe I should go.'

Lena nodded, set her drink down and took Kara's notebook, walking over to her. 'Thank you.'

'It's fine. Really. I was just worried.'

'Seriously, though.' She said. 'Thank you. I don't have many people who care about me like you seem to.'

Kara blushed again, waved it away. 'It's nothing.'

'Not to me, it's not.' Lena said.

Kara smiled and leant in to hug the other woman. Lena wrapped her arms about her waist and held her close. Kara's fingers curled against the soft fabric of Lena's blouse. The woman tightened her embrace.

'You shouldn’t worry about Supergirl.' Kara said, softly.

'I am.'

'You shouldn't.' Kara said. She turned her head, face nestled in at the nape of Lena's neck. 'She... Wouldn't want you to worry. I'm sure of that.'

'You're sure of a lot of things.' Lean said, gently stroking Kara's blonde hair.

Kara giggled, closed her eyes and took a slow breath, drinking in Lena's scent.

The other woman held her close, her hands drifting over the small of her back, nails subtly sliding down Kara's spine.

Kara shivered, bit her lip. She opened her eyes, half-lidded. 'I should go.'

'Is that what you want?' Lena said.

Kara was silent, and Lena slowly pulled away, her hands on Kara's waist, their fronts pressed together.

Kara looked into her deep eyes, her soft red lips and pale skin. She was silent, her stomach thrumming with nerves.

Lena pushed some loose strands of blonde hair back behind Kara's ear. 'I feel bad if Supergirl loves me.'

Kara blinked, breath caught. 'W-what do you mean? Why?'

Lena smiled. 'I think I love someone else.'

They stared at each other a few silent moments. Kara grinned, bashful. She giggled. 'Listen, Miss Luth-'

Lena pressed her mouth to Kara's and felt the other woman soften in her arms. Her mouth tasted like a warm sweetness she'd forgotten.

Kara's hands slid back around Lena's shoulders, lifting herself closer, kissing her deeper. She was hardly thinking, her eyes shut, her tongue gently teased by Lena's as her heart thundered in her chest; a subtle realisation that she was never fully aware of what she wanted until this instant.

Lena's hand pushed Kara hard against her, her other raking nails up her spine to the back of her neck, where she held the younger woman fast. A satisfying gasp escaped Kara's mouth when their lips broke between each long kiss, a submissive wince accompanying the hand tight at her neck.

Lena turned her head, breaking the kiss, Kara biting her lip, Lena running her tongue over her teeth.

'What-'

Lena hushed her, pulling Kara's head back and leaning in to kiss her neck. The younger woman closed her eyes again and felt deep, warm chills shiver down her body from Lena's wet mouth on her neck, even as she sucked on a pinch of flesh and bit down hard.

She would never break Kara's Kryptonian skin, but the firm bite filled her with a deep longing she wasn't aware she had. She clenched her jaw, hands desperately clinging to Lena as the other woman ceased her biting, warm tongue massaging the now tender spot on Kara's neck.

Lena, her hand still firm on Kara's neck, pulled her close, her lips at her ear. 'Do you want me, Kara Danvers?' A hush.

'Yes.' Kara spoke without thinking, and with the utterance she felt warm and complete.

Lena shifted her hand from Kara's neck to take a fistful of the woman's blonde hair, and turned her head to face her. 'Open your mouth.' She said.

Kara obliged, her soft lips parting as Lena kissed her deeply, forcing her tongue into her mouth. Despite their similar age, heigh, build, Kara felt like she was melting beneath Lena. She felt as if the other woman towered over her, and as Lena's fingers curled around Kara's wrist, she passed her will to the other woman. Surrendering herself.

Lena pulled away slightly, their tongues still caressing one another. 'Be still.' She said.

Kara stiffened, frightened to move, her eyes still closed.

'Relax.' Lena cooed, holding the other woman, her grip softening as her hands trailed down Kara's sides, her nails teasing her through her shirt, sending goose bumps across Kara's midriff.

Lena's hand moved to Kara's front, her fingers curling under the plackets of the woman's shirt and in one swift motion tore it open. Kara gasped, popped buttons scattering to the office floor in all directions.

Lena bit her lip, looking over Kara's taut belly and pert, small chest clad in a purple bra. She growled lowly. Lena grabbed her by the hair and again yanked Kara's head back, her spare hand cupping her right breast. She leant down and bit hard into Kara's cleavage, causing the other woman to gasp and grit her teeth.

Lena sucked the flesh into her mouth, biting hard, her tongue whipping back and forth against the sensitive pinch. She tightened the grip on Kara's hair, pulling hard, while her thumb found her left nipple budding against the lace of her bra.

Kara swooned. 'Miss Luthor... urgh!' She shivered, the feeling of the woman's teeth against her chest thrilled her in a way she hadn't thought possible. Lena awoke a primal yearning inside her she'd never felt before.

She tightened her grip on Kara's hair, pulling harder. She took her mouth off her breast, running her tongue over the purple welt she'd left in her cleavage. Kara let out a relaxed sigh, and Lena kissed her again, this time more forcefully,

Kara moaned into the kiss, her chest heaving as Lena teased her nipple.

Lena pulled away, her grip harder still on Kara's hair, smirking as the other woman winced. 'What do you want?'

Kara stammered.

'Tell me what you want.'

She opened her eyes a sliver, peering up at Lena's pale, commanding face. 'I want you-'

'You want me to _what_?' Lena pulled her hair for emphasis.

'I want you to... take me. Please take me.'

It was all Lena needed to hear.

She slid behind Kara, her fingers at the waistband of her plaid skirt. She wrapped her hand around Kara's throat and dug her nails in.

Lena pressed against her, cheek-to-cheek, she turned Kara's face to hers and kissed her, taking her lip between her teeth and biting firmly to the sound of her stifled moans.

Kara shivered again, flushed from being so exposed and for the first time feeling truly vulnerable. She reached her hands up to caress Lena's arm.

'Arms by your sides.' Lena said.

Kara did as she was told, fingers curling anxiously.

'Good girl,' Lena told her, moving her hand back to Kara's waistband, unbuttoning the clasp and undoing the zip, letting the plaid skit fall to the floor, pooling around her ankles.

Lena swallowed, looking down at Kara's matching purple panties. She grit her teeth and dug her nails deeper into Kara's neck.

'You want to be taken?'

'Yes.'

'Yes what?'

'Yes, Miss Luthor.'

Lena sighed, holding Kara, she turned. Each movement was sudden, firm. She faced toward the desk and pushed Kara forward, bending her over. Lena's pinned her down by the back of her neck, Kara's cheek squashed against the mahogany.

Lena raked her nails over Kara's pert ass, tucking them under her panties and tugging coyly. She grinned, watching Kara writhe beneath her.

Lena leant across her, Kara's ass at her front, Lena's heavy chest pressed against her back. She licked at Kara's panting mouth, the other woman's tongue reaching out for Lena's.

Lena giggled at her desperation. 'You like being under me, Kara?'

She nodded, staccato breaths.

Lena pressed her lips to Kara's ear. 'You want to be my little slut?'

A jolt of enthusiasm filled Kara's body. She jumped and nodded as frantically as she could in her compromised position. 'Yes Miss Luthor. I want to be your little slut.'

Lena was hot in the face. She spanked Kara hard on the ass, relishing her girlish yelp. Lena's nails raking over Kara's supple flesh, the curvature of her ass, down to her thigh, and tentatively across the darkening stretch of fabric covering her pussy.

Kara kept her eyes closed, a warmth radiating inside her as she surrendered herself. Lena's hand on the back of her neck, pinning her, was a reminder, a trust between them that made Kara feel both vulnerable and safe. The dull pain pulsing from the bruises at her neck and chest had her writhing, pussy aching.

'Good girl,' Lena cooed.

Kara felt herself smile. What satisfaction she felt for such little praise from this woman who, only moments earlier, Kara couldn't have articulated her feelings for. It frightened, and thrilled her. The prospect of being reduced to a good little slut, getting off on having her hair pulled and ass spanked, while to everyone else she remained Supergirl; infallible hero to the people.

'Stay still,' Lena said, loosening her grip on Kara's neck but trailing her hand slowly along her back as she knelt down behind her.

There was a subtle, reddening hand print on Kara's ass. Lena grinned, dragging her nails over her panties, gripping the purple fabric and pulling them down to Kara's thighs.

Lena spanked her hard again, eyes on Kara's pussy, the other woman pressing her thighs together in a pathetic attempt to hide her shame.

A hand on each of Kara's ass cheeks, Lena leant in, her lips parted, and pressed her warm tongue to the folds of her pussy.

Kara gasped, shuddering against her. Lena licked long and slow against Kara's lips, audibly moaning as her taste. 'Good girl.' She said. 'Stay still.' She spanked her again, the clash of flesh filling the otherwise silent office.

Lena closed her eyes and pressed her mouth to Kara's pussy, tonguing softly at her folds, her hands kneading the woman's ass as she moaned. Lena's breath was ragged, her lipstick smearing as she drenched her mouth and chin in a mixture of saliva and Kara's wetness.

'You taste good, slut.' Lena moaned between long strokes of her tongue.

Kara's hands were clenched tight, her mind lost but for Lena's tongue expertly lapping at her pussy.

Lena spanked her again. 'What do you say, slut?'

Kara yelped. 'Thank you, Miss Luthor!'

'Good girl.' She said, cooing. Lena teased the entrance to Kara's pussy with the tip of her tongue, gently tracing it in circles until she felt the woman pressing back at her, eager to feel her deeper. 'What do you say, slut?'

'Please...' Kara moaned.

'Please what?'

'Please fuck me, Miss Luthor. Please. I need it.' Whimpering.

'Mmm, you want me to fuck your little pussy with my tongue, slut?'

'Yes! Please Miss Luthor. Please fuck me with your tongue.'

Lena grinned and spanked her again for good measure. She put her face to Kara's pussy and opened her mouth wide, pressing her tongue deep into Kara's pussy and feeling her buck and push her ass back against her.

Kara was lost in throes of pleasure, feeling Lena's tongue dip and swirl in and out of her cunt seemed to be the only thing in the world that mattered right now. Gone were her anxious thoughts of Mon-El, and his condescending pursuit of her affection. She forgot about the DEO. About Cadmus. About Kal-El, and James and J'onn.

All that mattered was Miss Luthor's beautiful face buried in her pussy.

Lena sucked her finger into her mouth before sliding it down the folds of Kara's cunt, seeking out her clit and feeling the other woman shiver and gasp when she touched it. She grinned wide before going back to her work, tongue-fucking Kara hard and fast while her finger rolled and pressed her clit.

Kara panted, her face hot and red, 'Mmm, Miss Luthor... Fuck...'

Lena withdrew her finger and tongue, smearing her moist face on Kara's ass and kissing her tenderly.

'Miss Luthor?' Kara asked with a baited panic.

'Yes?' Lena chided, biting Kara's ass.

She gasped. 'Please? Why did you stop.'

Lena stood, slapping her open palm firmly on the other woman's ass, gripping it hard and digging her nails in.

Kara winced, pathetic and yearning.

'Is there something you want, slut?'

'Yes Miss Luthor. Please...'

'Please what?'

'Please fuck me. I want you to make me cum Miss Luthor.'

'You want to cum for me, slut?'

'Yes Miss Luthor!' She gasped. 'Please make your slut cum for you!'

'Good girl.' Lena purred, drifting her hand up Kara's back to firmly grip her neck and force her face harder into the desk. 'Part you legs like a good slut.'

Kara obeyed, her thighs sticky with arousal.

Lena raked the nails of her spare hand over Kara's ass before spanking her firm and fast, once! Twice!

Kara yelped, gritting her teeth.

Lena watched Kara's soft face, flushed, panting. She smiled, her hand slick with Kara's pussy, she slid her middle finger deep into her cunt, watching her gasp and wince.

'Mhnn! Thank you Miss! Fuuuck!'

Lena pressed her nails harder into Kara's neck, beginning to piston her finger in and out of her warm pussy, swirling inside her and teasing her g-spot. 'You like that, slut?'

Kara nodded emphatically despite the hand pinning her down. 'Yes Miss.'

'Good girl.' Lena grit her teeth and increased her pace, pounding her finger in and out of her. Kara gasped, biting her lip, her breath hastening.

'Gonna cum for me, slut?'

Kara could only nod, her breath caught in her throat.

Lena pressed down harder on her neck, her arm a blur as she finger-fucked the slut bent over her office desk.

Kara began to moan, letting out a long, hard sigh 'ohh fuuuck, I'm cumming, Miss!' She grit her teeth and sucked air.

Lena felt Kara's pussy tighten around her finger, and she slowed her pace, gently caressing the roof of Kara's cunt as she came hard, dripping down Lena's knuckles and palm.

'Mmmm.' Lena purred, slowly pulling her finger from the other woman, sucking it into her mouth and tasting her. 'Good slut.'

Kara couldn’t' respond, her eyes closed, body still in a thundering afterglow.

Lena lifted her up by the neck, Kara's legs shaking, her face hot and red. She kissed her deeply, Kara's lips moist and cool from the panted breaths. She kissed her back, eagerly, hands sliding up Lena's sides.

'Thank you,' she whispered.

Lena smiled, feeling Kara begin to hike up her skirt. Lena took her gently by the wrist and pulled her hand away.

Kara looked at her, confused.

Lena brought Kara's hand to her mouth and kissed her fingers, eyes locked with hers. 'You should go.'

'What?'

Lena grinned. 'Put your clothes on.'

'But I want to-'

Lena hushed her. 'Wants doesn't always get.'

Kara pouted, sincerely disappointed. 'But why?'

Lena titled her head. 'What is it you want?'

Kara pulled at Lena's skirt. 'I want to feel you.'

Lena smacked her hand away. 'Then you can earn it.'

'How?' Kara said, hastily.

Lena grinned wide. 'Start by getting dressed.'

Kara, petulant, pulled her panties back up her legs and began to recover her clothes.

Lena walked over to the couch and sat down, crossed her legs and watched her, smiling softly.

'Having fun?' Kara asked, doing up her skirt and tucking her torn shirt in as well as she could.

'Always.'

After a few minutes, Kara was somewhat presentable. She collected her notebook and glasses, walked over to the couch, and stood before the very smug woman. 'I'm going to go.'

'I'll see you again.' Lena said.

Kara cocked a brow. 'Will you?'

'I will. You won't stay grumpy with me forever.'

Kara growled, looked to the side. 'Thank you.'

'You're most welcome. Thank you for being a good girl.' Lena stood, took her by the neck and kissed her again. Kara melted, Lena's tongue purging her displeasure. And then the kiss was over.

'Come back soon.' Lena said.

'I will.' Kara said, and began to walk to the door. 'And don't worry about Supergirl. I'm sure she'll be fine.'

Lena frowned. 'You seem sure of that.'

Kara smiled. 'I am.'

*

Three days earlier, Supergirl slowly opened her eyes to a purple sky. Dusk on the outskirts of the city.

She lay at the centre of a crater; the by-product of her own re-entry into Earth's atmosphere.

Her whole body ached. She had blisters on her skin, and her costume was torn from Ro-Len's savage beating. Dried blood caked around her mouth.

Her Supernova had drained her of her powers, but she'd somehow been restored before the atmosphere had torn her to shreds. But she wasn't sure how.

She sat up, slowly, wincing. She crawled to the edge of the crater. On the horizon she could see the skyline of National City. She slumped to the dirt, sore and drained.

After a few moments, she tapped on her com device and buzzed for the DEO.

'Supergirl?!' It was J'onn. 'What is your location? We lost your tracking hours ago when you exited the atmosphere.'

'I'm on the outskirts.' She said.

'What is your condition? Agent Danvers is worried sick.'

'I'm fine.' She winced as she got to her feet. 'Correction: Mostly fine.'

'What happened?'

'I pushed Ro-Len into space. Blasted him. Went Supernova and must have fallen back to Earth.'

'What do you mean you “must have”?'

'Well, I don't remember it super well.'

'Supergirl, why did you go supernova up there? Surely you knew the risks.'

'I don't want a lecture right now, J'onn.' Supergirl said, taking a few steps down the slope of the crater. 'Ro-Len is gone. I did what I had to.'

J'onn was silent.

'Hello?'

'I don't know what you think happened Supergirl, but the alien isn't gone.'

She blinked, felt her chest burn. 'What do you mean?'

'Ro-Len is still alive.'

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I may write more if people like this. Or if I lose more bets on twitter. Hassle me there if you like @BWHolland
> 
> Also some people told me they don't think Lena would be a dom, but to that I say: Just look at her.


End file.
